


Cooking isn't for Everyone

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Castiel, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cas wanted to do was cook breakfast for Dean and not destroy the kitchen.  He gets something else instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking isn't for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been sitting on this...thought I might post it...

Castiel looked down at Dean, the hunter slept sprawled across his chest, he couldn't help smiling at the peaceful look so rarely there. Slowly he moved away from the welcoming heat, swung his legs over the bed and got to his feet.  Cas showered and dragged on a pair of ripped jeans with one of Dean's shirts.  Finally bare feet padded out of the room as Cas shut the door softly and headed towards the kitchen.

This time he was going to get it right.

With that thought he moved towards the drawer with the cooking book, flipping to one of the marked pages he scanned the directions before moving about to collect the items needed.  He’d chosen something he hadn’t attempted before.  Placing the items out on the counter he began moving towards the apron Sam had suggested he get last time the two of them went to replenish the food supply.  It had been pointed out with a slight smirk that Castiel had missed.

Cas pulled it on, hands moving to tie it and he glanced down.  At least it protected most of his clothing from accidents or food.  Next he moved on to grabbing bowls and pans, measuring cups and spoons to add to his pile he’d already gathered.

First item was eggs.  Blue eyes narrowed at them as he reached for one.

Crack the eggs and mix

It seemed simple enough.  He grabbed one egg and cracked it.  The egg shattered spraying him with shell and yoke.  This should not be hard.  The directions did not say anything about the thing shattering.  Or covering him.  Maybe this was why he’d not worked with eggs before?

Cas started muttering to himself as he reached for another one and attempted to do the same, only with less force.  It still shattered and covered his hand.

But he kept at it and eventually found the correct force the egg required to break, spilling into the bowl and then threw the shells into the sink. He was far too happy to be done with them.  The next step required flour.  He looked over at the new bag as he'd used the half full one last time when he'd attempted cookies. 

It had not ended well.

Carefully the fallen angel picked it up and moved to open it.  The bag wouldn't give.  Impatient because he knew the others would wake soon Cas grabbed the sides and pulled.

It exploded.  

Flour went everywhere.  It covered the counters, the floor, the pots and bowls.  His face and apron.  Blue eyes stood out in sharp relief against a flour covered face and blinked.  A cloud of white hovered in the air.

Eventually a low growl escaped from his throat.  Cas was determined to get this right. He moved on from the flour mess to turn the stove on and put some bacon on to cook. 

Just once he wanted to get this right.

Down the hall Dean blinked open his eyes, glancing around the room to notice he was alone and the shirt he’d had over the chair was missing.  He stretched out feeling his muscles pulling taunt before relaxing against the sheets.  Green eyes lazily taking in the room as his mind continued to wake, drawing closer to full alertness.

A yawn escaped as he rolled over onto his back, frowning at the ceiling and then slowly moving into a sitting position.  He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but waking to Cas lying next to him was a huge reassurance that the fallen angel was still there.  Dean was still struggling to get used to Cas not being able to fly away without a moment’s notice and the relationship they had.  Waking up tangled together, hands wrapped around him and sleep warm from lying together was something he’d rapidly gotten used.  Ever since Castiel had grabbed ahold of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, kissing him and pulling back to stare at him.

Dean had stood there speechless before he was dragging Cas back by the front of his shirt.  Bodies pressed close and hands traveling over each other.

The hunter pulled his thoughts back to the present and padded into the bathroom for a warm shower.  Closing his eyes under the warm spray and sighing, enjoying it sliding across his skin and then moved to grab the soap.  Dean moved about his typical morning routine before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.  Maybe Cas had headed to the library or was watching something?  Sometimes he’d find the fallen angel in one of those spots after he had breakfast started.

However the smell of something burning proved those thoughts wrong as Dea looked into the room and at Cas standing there.  It looked like a bomb had gone off.

Flour was everywhere except where it needed to be which was far away from Cas apparently.  The area closest to him had escaped the blast radius from where Cas had no doubt attempted to open it. There were pots and pans everywhere, ingredients covering the few empty spots that had been available and a good portion of whatever the ex-angel had been attempting to make covered him.  A bottle of oil sat next to the sink with an egg shell inches away.

Cas's dark hair had flour in it; his features also wore a fine layer of the powder and it looked like there was some egg in his hair.  On Cas's arms and the apron there also appeared to be batter of some kind, flour and an unknown ingredient.  Maybe cinnamon?

A wide grin stole over Dean’s face as he just took in his angel, Cas would always be an angel to him, standing in the center of the destruction.  The burning smell was coming from something in the sink that Dean figured Cas had messed up.  He sniffed the air.  Bacon. 

Dean had watched Cas try to cook before and he used too much strength.  It also seemed that Cas had picked up impatience rapidly after his fall because he’d turn the burner up to high or add things before they were supposed to be mixed in.

Finally a laugh escaped and Dean’s whole body shook with it drawing the attention of Cas who scowled at him. 

“This isn’t funny Dean.  The flour exploded.” It caused a snort and Dean doubled over, laughing with it and if Cas had still been an angel he knew he would have seen that brilliant soul shining with happiness.  Radiating with it.

Slowly he moved closer to Dean and did the only thing he could in the situation.  Cas pulled Dean close to him, wrapping his arms around the hunter and burying his face into Dean’s neck.  Breathing in and enjoying the smell of Dean’s soap while at the same time covering Dean in everything he’d been covered in himself.

His lips tugged into a smirk when Dean realized what had happened and struggled to get away.  “Cas!  Dammit.” It was grumbled as Dean fought to get away but only managed to cause some of the flour in Cas's hair to poof in a cloud of white.  He sputtered and struggled, but Cas held tight laughing against his hunter.

He enjoyed the feeling of Dean squirming against him and the hunter stilled when he realized how much Cas was enjoying himself.  Warmth curled in his belly and Dean stopped moving, watched as the other man pulled back slightly before pulling him into a kiss.  More flour got on Dean's face as his hand fumbled for the door behind him, finding the latch and locking it. Sam didn’t need to walk in on them.

He could feel Cas dragging him down to the floor, kissing him and at the same time getting more stuff all over him.  “ _Cas_.  Just had a shower.” But the warm press of Cas on top of him, lying against his body was of far more interest even as he felt the grin against his mouth and honestly it had been an empty protest to begin with.  The heat from Cas was a nice contrast to the cold tiles against his back.

“Mmmm.  But I like when you’re dirty.” And wasn’t that something?  How much Cas had changed and yet hadn’t.  Phrases he’d picked up from various places and sometimes they’d even catch Dean off guard. 

Hands started scrambled at clothes, tearing them away and Dean enjoyed throwing that damn apron off to the side.  They were panting and kissing, sucking and biting at each other.  Bodies locked together and hearts pounding.

“Fuck Cas.” It was groaned when their hips rocked together.  A delicious friction.

“That’s the plan.” And Dean snorted at that, pushing up into him.  “We don’t have any--” he was cut off by lips and then that warm body was pulling away.  “Cas.” It was a whine as he watched Cas move to the sink to wash his hands. Probably to remove egg Dean realized before Cas was reaching over to grab something and coming back to Dean.  Settling back between the hunter’s legs and leaning over Dean once more the fallen angel offered a grin.

“This or spit?” it was virgin olive oil and Dean blinked.  They’d never used that before.  But he wanted Cas now and what could it hurt?

“I don’t fucking care.  Dealer's choice just fuck me already.” It was pushy and Cas grinned, figuring he's just get his fingers as wet as he could, before moving down to start prepping Dean.  After the night before it didn’t take as long and he enjoyed the whines, the tightening and the begging as that strong body under him squirmed.  Knew exactly where to move his fingers to get the best reaction.  “ _Cas_.” It was a demand and Cas pulled his fingers back before pushing in without warning.  “Yes.” It was hissed and they started moving, moaning and kissing, touching and tasting.

Cas reached his hand between them, stroking Dean as he continued to slam into the hunter.  Moving faster and enjoying the feel of Dean wrapped around him.  In the middle of the kitchen, so close to his disaster and with Dean still marked up from the night before.  He enjoyed adding to those marks. Knowing they're little claims.

He tightened his hold on Dean, moving his hand as he knew the hunter enjoyed and watching his face.  Cas loved watching Dean completely giving over to the feeling, losing himself in pleasure and the two of them together.  And finally Dean was coming and Cas kept moving even as he felt his own release building.  Enjoyed his name on Dean’s lips, like a prayer, before he lost it.

They were collapsed on the floor in the kitchen, breathing hard and relaxed.  Bodies pressed close once more and Dean grinned up at the ceiling.  “Now I’m starved.” He laughed slightly feeling the grin against his neck as Cas lay on top of him not having moved from where he’d just collapsed and Dean enjoyed the weight.  The warmth and the feel of that heart beating against his chest.  “Let’s go into town for breakfast…after a shower.”

“Taking a shower together is better for the environment.” Castiel looked down at Dean, watching the green eyes fire and the answering grin.

“You just love seeing me naked and wet.” It was teasing and light.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 


End file.
